Inferno
by shuujin.takagi
Summary: Una historia de una particular escuela donde nadie puede salir a menos de que terminen el juego de un terrorista.
1. Chapter 1

En esta ciudad hay una escuela que es reconocida a nivel nacional gracias a sus extensos programas de artes y deportes, de esa escuela han salido grandes genios que han triunfado internacionalmente, gracias a eso muchas personas del exterior quieren entrar, la escuela le da becas a los mejores estudiantes para poder ayudarlos a sobresalir en lo que se propongan para que puedan dejar en alto el nombre de la escuela. Pero un día esa escuela se convirtió en el infierno para los estudiantes que allí se encontraban en el primer día de clases.

Comenzaremos unas horas antes de que el infierno se desatara, un estudiante llamado Light no parecía darle mucha importancia a la escuela en donde se encontraba, se esforzaba en escuchar la clase del profesor de fisca pero su esfuerzo era inútil ya que a los cinco minutos no podía ni siquiera entender de lo que profesor estaba hablando, pero un ruido agudo que empezó a sonar por los altavoces lo regreso a la realidad.

-_Se le pide a todos los profesores que vallan al auditorio, es una emergencia_-Dijo una voz computarizada-_Los estudiantes deben quedarse en sus respectivos salones-_

Así ese extraño mensaje se repitió dos veces más, los murmullos de los alumnos se empezaron a oír, el profesor paro su clase y se dirigió hacia el auditorio, todos en la clase empezaron a hablar menos Light, ya que él no tenía con quien hablar, saco su celular del bolsillo, pero al mirar la pantalla se dio cuenta de que no tenía cobertura, al ver eso intento llamar a su casa pero solo oía una voz que decía que estaba fuera del rango de cobertura; en ese mismo momento se volvió a escuchar la voz computarizada en toda la escuela.

-_A todos los estudiantes, por favor pónganme atención-_La voz se oía más burlona que antes-_Es hora de empezar el juego-_

"¿Juego? Debe ser una broma de los chicos del zona de informática" Pensó Light.

-_Como saben esta escuela tiene un total de más de cien edificios, he hecho lo posible para que quede una sola clase en cada edificio, pero en algunos casos hay hasta tres clases por edificio, es una pena pero es lo mejor que pude hacer, los líderes de cada clase son los representantes elegidos por la clase anteriormente-_el representante de la clase se había elegido solo unas cuantas horas antes, en la clase del chico el reprentante es carismático chico con lentes al que todos le dieron su voto por que sabía como ganarse a las personas- _Por favor cada representante habrá una caja que ha debajo del escritorio del profesor, dentro encontraran una sorpresa-_

El representante fue al escritorio del profesor y encontró la caja negra, la coloco sobre la mesa y la abrió, todo el mundo se quedó estupefacto al ver el contenido de la caja; dentro había una pistola Colt 45 mm, un cuchillo estilo militar, un chip y una carpeta.

-_Ahora les explicaré las reglas del juego-_Continuo la voz-_Es un juego simple, un juego de supervivencia, esas son sus primeras armas, tienen que matar a los representantes de las otras clases que quedan dentro de la escuela-_

-¿Matar? Esto tiene que ser una broma- Dijo el representante

-_En los edificios 4, 10, 65,73 y 100 quedaron más de una clase, para que el juego pueda continuar solo debe haber una clase en cada edificio_, _así que los representantes de esas clases por favor esperen mi llamada-_

El rostro del representante de la clase se puso pálido al oír su teléfono sonar, temerosamente contesto y lo coloco sobre la mesa en altavoz.

-_Bueno chicos desgraciadamente ustedes están en el edificio 4-_ dijo la misma voz de antes- _En ese edificio hay una clase extra, pero necesito que solo hay una sola clase por edificio, así que deben __**Matar al representante de la otra clase**__-_

-¡Eso es imposible!- gritó el representante de nuestra clase

-_Ya hable con la otra clase, hay dos formas de hacer esto, primera la clase pela contra la otra hasta que uno de los representantes muera-_

Las personas que estaban en la clase empezaron a alterarse, más el representante, pero la voz volvió a sonar en el teléfono.

-_La segunda forma es que los dos representantes peleen entre si hasta que uno muera, de esta forma las clases no tendrán que pelear entre sí, solo los representantes lo harán; tienen 10 minutos para decidir-_

La clase se fue con la opción más lógica y dijo que el representante debía luchar solo, estaban destinando al pobre chico a una muerte segura pero, en vez de estar asustado él dejo salir una sonrisa macabra que solo Light pudo notar.

-Bueno, como representante de la clase tomaré la responsabilidad y luchare contra la otra clase-dijo muy tranquilo- ¿Pero eso les parece bien a ustedes?-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- un chico preguntó- Yo no quiero morir, estoy seguro que esa arma es de verdad-

-¿Pero morir no es peor a que te digan cobarde por el resto de tu vida?- respondió el representante

-No te entiendo-

-La otra clase seguro eligió la opción más honorable, luchar- decía mientras se acomodaba sus lentes- Gracias a la gran fama que tiene esta escuela nosotros tenemos que enfrentar los retos que nos coloca el mundo real para no manchar el nombre de esta grandiosa institución, cualquier estudiante de esta escuela preferiría luchar en lugar de dejar que unos de sus compañeros fuera a morir, yo solo no tendría oportunidades de ganar pero si tengo el apoyo de mi clase tal vez podamos ganar y evitar que algunos de nosotros muera, así que chicos, chicas denme su apoyo, estoy seguro que podemos triunfar si todos nos unimos- dijo mientras que su mente pensaba en usar a sus compañeros de clases como escudos hasta poder encontrar al representante y matarlo.

El representante dio un gran discurso para ganarse la confianza de la clase, y aunque Light pensaba que las personas no eran tan estúpidas como para creerse eso, pero fue todo lo contrario la clase lo apoyo completamente, Light estaba sorprendido de como los humanos podían ser engañados por unas cuantas palabras bonitas. En ese momento Light pensó que tendría que involucrarse en la batalla así que se paró de su asiento y se dirigió a donde estaba el representante.

-¿Qué pasa Light?- le preguntó el representante, en ese momento el teléfono sonó y Light lo tomo

-_¿Qué han decidido?- preguntó la voz_

-Quiero hacerte una pregunta- dijo Light

-¿Qu-Que crees que estás haciendo Light?-

-¿Si no estoy de acuerdo con el representante de la clase que puedo hacer?- preguntó Light a la voz.

-_Eso es un problema… Si no estás de acuerdo con el representante solo hay algo que puedes hacer-_la voz hizo una inusual pausa y luego continuo-_Tienes que convertirte en el representante-_

-¿Y cómo hago eso?-

-_**Tienes que matar al actual representante- **_Un silencio se apoderó de la clase al oír esa frase

-Tengo otra pregunta, ¿Dónde va a ser la batalla contra la otra clase?-

-_En el patio detrás del edificio-_

Después de eso Light dejo el teléfono de nuevo en la mesa y se colocó del otro lado, el representante tomo el teléfono y dijo:

-Hola, la clase ha decidido…-

-Lo siento señor representante pero no estoy de acuerdo con su decisión- dijo Light mientras le apuntaba en la frente al representante con la Colt 45 mm.

-¿Qu-Qué estás haciendo?- dijo el representante mientras empezaba a sudar frio.

-Ya lo oyó representante, no estoy de acuerdo y según ese tipo si no estoy de acuerdo tengo que matarlo-

En ese momento sin poder decir una palabra más Light jaló el gatillo de la Colt, eso provocó una reacción en cadena dentro del arma que termino con una bala atravesando la frente del representante de la clase. El cuerpo sin vida se desplomo en el piso mientras que todos gritaban de miedo.


	2. Capitulo 2

Algunas chicas empezaron a gritar mientras Light bajaba el arman y se limpiaba un poco de la sangre del representante que le había salpicado en el rostro. Light volteo a ver a sus compañeros de clases que lo miraban como si fuera una especie de monstruo, el los ignoró y empezó a hablar por el teléfono.

-¿Ya soy el representante?- le preguntó a la voz

-¡_JAJAJAJAJAJA!-_empezó a reír estruendosamente la voz, en ese momento la voz empezó a oírse en los altavoces que había en las paredes del salón, se usaban para dar anuncios importantes del director y cosas-_ De verdad lo hiciste, acabas de matar a una persona-_

_-_ ¿No era eso lo que se necesitaba para que yo fuera representante?-

-_Sí, era eso lo que tenías que hacer- _respondió la voz con un tono burlón-_ ¿Sabes que esto se está trasmitiendo por todo el país? Deberías sonreír a la cámara-_

Al decir eso Light vio una cámara e hizo algo que nadie nunca había pensado que haría, con una cara relajada sonrió a la cámara mientras decía:

-Espero que disfruten el espectáculo- al decir el salón estuvo en silencio otra vez- Dile al representante de la otra clase que va a ser una pelea entre él y yo solamente-

Light tomo el cuchillo de estilo militar y salió del salón, se dirigió al patio para encontrarse con el representante de la otra clase, en ese mismo momento en el exterior de la escuela la policía empezaba a rodear el extenso territorio que ocupaba la escuela, pero les fue imposible ya que la escuela estaba rodeada por unos muros altos que evitaban que los ladrones entraran, ya que se consideraba una de las mejores escuelas del país se tomaron muchas medidas para protegerla de los ladrones y el vandalismo, parecía más una cárcel que una escuela pero eso no le importaba a nadie ya que si podías graduarte de esa escuela serias capas de entrar a cualquier universidad que quisieras sin ningún problema, pero en este momento eso mismo era un obstáculo para la policía porque no podían ver lo que sucedía dentro; la voz les había advertido que no se acercaran mucho a la escuela o haría detonar unos explosivos que había puesto en cada uno de los edificios de la escuela.

Light llegó al patio del edificio 4 este estaba en medio del edificio y cubierto de césped, tenía una fuente en medio, varios bancos para que los alumnos se sentaran en lo recesos, pero esta vez sería la tumba de uno de los alumnos que alguna vez se habían sentado en algunos de sus bancos a comer su almuerzo. Light noto una figura alta detrás de la fuente, era un chico de pelo corto castaño y con una cara que parecía despreocupada, a diferencia de Light tenía una expresión como si lo que estaba a punto de hacer fuera lo más normal.

-_Ya que los participantes están en el patio, por favor sonrían a las cámaras y empiecen cuando quieran-_dijo la voz con su usual tono burlón.

-Hola, soy Arthur de la clase 1 sección D- por cierto Light era de la clase 1 sección A, en esta escuela los estudiantes quedan en las secciones según la puntuación que sacaron en los exámenes de admisión mientras más cerca de la sección A mejor fue tu puntuación-¿Tu eres?

-Yo soy Light de la sección A, gusto en conocerte- su rostro cambio a una expresión radiante- Que mal que tengamos que hacer esto ¿verdad?-

-Sí, es muy cruel, tener que matarnos entre nosotros ¿Por qué deberíamos hacer una cosa así?- preguntó el chico pero sin darle tiempo a Light para responder dijo- Tengo una idea, ¿Por qué no me rindo y dejo que tú seas el representante de las dos clases?-

-¿En serio piensas hacer eso? Seria genial, no tendríamos que matarnos los unos a los otros- respondió Light con la misma expresión de antes.

-Perfecto, iré a avisarles a mis compañeros de clase que llegamos a ese acuerdo, haz lo mismo y nos encontraremos aquí las dos clases- decía mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar para entrar de nuevo al edificio.

Light hizo lo mismo, pero mientras iba caminando tomo la Colt y se dio la vuelta rápidamente para apuntar al chico pero para sorpresa de Light el chico esta frente a él con un cuchillo estilo militar en la mano pero fallando el ataque destinado a la espalda de Light solo le rozo el antebrazo, rápidamente Light tomo con la otra mano su cuchillo y antes de que Arthur pudiera moverse Light le apuñalo la mano con la que sostenía el cuchillo, Arthur soltó el cuchillo pero Light seguía haciendo fuerza sobre el la mano apuñalada hasta que la llego al césped del patio y clavo el cuchillo en el.

-¡AAAAAAAHH!-gritó Arthur como reacción al enorme dolor que provenía de su mano apuñalada.

-Crees que no sabía quién eras- dijo Light con una sonrisa sombría en el rostro- Eres muy famoso en la escuela, Arthur el mejor actor del club de teatro, podría reconocer la falsedad de tu cara donde fuera que la viese-

-Que bien... Soy famoso…- decía mientras intentaba aguantar el dolor-¿Y ahora qué piensas hacer?-

-¿Dónde está tu pistola?- le pregunto Light

-Se perdió cuando el salón entro en pánico… Al oír que había que matar a otras clases para poder salir de aquí…- respondió-No se quien la tiene ahora-

-Gracias por la información- le dijo Light con una sonrisa- Ahora muere-

Light estiro su brazo y coloco la Colt justo en la frente de Arthur y sin ninguna duda jaló el gatillo, después del estrepitoso sonido el cuerpo de Arthur se desplomo igual que el del representante. Light coloco la Colt en el suelo mientras tomaba de vuelta su cuchillo y tomaba el cuchillo de Arthur, Light tomo la Colt y se sentó en uno de los bancos que había cerca, mirando al cielo esperando a que su corazón volviera a su ritmo normal.


End file.
